


Reverence

by Rogue_Phoenix_San



Series: Life With The Bodyguard [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Bubble Bath, Butt Plugs, Dinner, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Japan, M/M, Orgasm Control, Prostate Milking, Rogue Phoenix San, Romance, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexy technology, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soup, Spring, The Bodyguard - Series, Wine, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, chicken salad, gucci, homecooked meal, steak, the bodyguard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Phoenix_San/pseuds/Rogue_Phoenix_San
Summary: Viktor hasn't been back in Hasetsu for even a day before Yuuri gets called to Fukuoka for a meeting with the Yakuza elite. Viktor is left home all alone with Makkachin, and with nothing to do.  So he decides to be productive, and that he wants to show Yuuri his romantic side...Oh...and smut. Always smut. If there's no smut, it means that I've been kidnapped by aliens. Send help.DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.





	Reverence

Yuuri pulled the car into the driveway and parked in the usual spot, before pulling the handbrake and exiting the vehicle. He stretched his arms over his head and then placed his palms on his lower back, arching backward until he heard a few satisfying cracks. He sighed, stopping to rub his temples. He was exhausted, hungry and cranky. It had been one hell of a long day, and the one-hour drive home had felt like three. Viktor hadn't even been back for one full day when he'd had to travel to Fukuoka for a 'business meeting' with the organization head honchos. Since the house was no longer Yakuza property, he no longer had any forced ties to them but had been asked by the big boss to remain on standby for the random odd job every once in a while.

The boss agreed to respect his wishes to return to a 'normal life', but Yuuri was the best that they had, and would really  _appreciate it_  if he'd help them out every so often. It seemed like a polite and reasonable request, considerate even. To the untrained ear, it would have sounded like nothing out of the ordinary, but he knew better. The Yakuza didn't 'request' they 'commanded'. Before leaving, he made sure that he'd thanked them for all the training they'd provided him, for having taken such good care of him, and also for their benevolence. Dealing with the Yakuza was an elaborate dance of words and death. Like wading through a river infested with sleepy alligators. If you're quiet and don't draw attention to yourself, you get to the other side, and you live. But if you do something wrong, and the alligators feel disturbed or slighted, you die.

He turned the key and walked into the genkan, immediately removing his shoes and socks, wiggling his toes happily and enjoying the freedom from the confined space. He called out into the house.

"Hey Viktor, you home?"

There was no response. As he went to put his shoes on the getabako, he saw that there was something taped to it. It was a small lilac-colored envelope with his name written on it. He removed it and then opened the envelope. There was a small note inside.

_note 1_

Dearest Most Wonderful Yuuri,

Welcome home! I have prepared a very special evening for you. All you need to do is follow the directions  _exactly_  as they are on each card. There will be a new card with instructions at each new location. Make sure you follow each one perfectly! No cheating, I'll know!

 **Step 1** **:**  please go DIRECTLY to the bathroom with the tub in it. There's a nice, hot bubble bath waiting for you. You have 30 minutes (don't you  _dare_  try to leave early!) to get clean, relax and unwind.

Love you!

Viktor.

_end note 1_

Yuuri couldn't help but smile, all the day's troubles instantly forgotten. Viktor was always so full of surprises, and there was never a dull moment whenever he was around. Yuuri could tell that Viktor had put a lot of effort into trying to do something nice for him, and so he would play along and follow the directions to a tee. He was also very curious and excited to see where this evening would lead him. He entered the house and listened for any signs of life. There didn't seem to be anyone home. The living room was empty and the kitchen door was closed. Yuuri fought the urge to check under the kotatsu and see if the kitchen door was locked or not, but went straight to the bathroom as directed. When he opened the door, he gasped. The lights were off, but the room absolutely glowed with the flickering light of at least ten candles. Yuuri could see that rose petals had been artfully strewn about the whole room. It smelled absolutely incredible in there, a mix of rose from all the petals and lavender from the bubble bath. As he stepped further into the room, he noticed that there was a glass of red wine on the counter, with another little envelope propped up against the stem of the glass. He quickly picked it up, eager to see what Viktor had planned for him next.

_note 2_

Yuuri, My Love,

I hope you find the ambiance to your liking. This room was strategically designed for your ultimate relaxation. There is a timer already set for thirty minutes, please start it as soon as you're settled in the water.

 **Step 2** **:**  Once you are done with your bath, please head directly to your bedroom. Further instructions will be there waiting for you.

Yours always,

Viktor.

_end note 2_

Yuuri looked at the inviting bubbly water, with its copious amounts of suds floating on top, and suddenly couldn't wait to get in. He quickly stripped off his clothes and sat on the little stool next to the tub. He doused his entire body, taking the opportunity to wash his hair as well. Once he had washed the day's grime off, he stood up once more. He placed a hand in the bath water to check the temperature, it was perfect. He grabbed the glass of wine and set it on the thick edge of the bathtub, and then started the timer. He gently lowered himself into the welcoming water, sighing in total contentment once he was fully immersed.

He leaned his head back against the little pillow and reached for the wine, took a tentative sip and swooned. He wished he could have kissed Viktor right there and then. The man sure knew his wines and had managed to find one that was everything he'd ever wanted in a red wine. It was rich and tasted of dark fruits, plums, and chocolate, its scent a mix of leather and dry earth. He sipped slowly at the wine as he watched the wax drip off the candles nearest to him, mesmerized by the dancing flames. He was snapped out of his reverie by the soft beeping of the timer, feeling a bit sad that the time had gone by so quickly. The hot water and wine had worked soporific wonders on his body and mind, leaving him feeling calm and loose. He stepped out of the bath and pulled the stopper, before turning to rinse the suds off. Once the tub was drained, he quickly cleaned up after himself and blew out all the candles before toweling off and heading to his room.

When he opened the door, he immediately saw a hanger on the wall hook. On it was a dress-shirt in a stunning shade of peacock blue, and a black tie draped around the neck of the hanger. A black suit was also laid out on the bed for him. There was a small gift bag on the bed next to the suit, the edge of yet another little envelope just visible out of the opening. He approached the bag and removed the envelope, opening it up and taking out his next set of instructions.

_note 3_

Dear Mr. Sexy,

I hope your bath was soothing and that your stresses washed away in the  _exquisitely_  scented bath water. I hope you don't mind, but I have taken the liberty of choosing your attire for the evening. Please open your gift before getting dressed. I would like you to take a selfie while using it and send it to me. Make sure the angle of your photo shows how well it accentuates your  _features_.

 **Step 3** **:**  Once you've taken the photo, get dressed. Walk out to the front door and put on the fancy shoes I have prepared for you. Step out of the house and place yourself just outside the front door. Reach into your right suit pocket, you will find a strip of black cloth in it. Use that to blindfold yourself. Wait for me, I will come get you.

Your loyal sexbunny,

Viktor.

_end note 3_

Yuuri was now tremendously intrigued.  _Why all the secrecy with the blindfold? Was Viktor going to take him somewhere for dinner?_  He had more immediate curious concerns at the moment though, as his eyes fell on the little gift bag on the bed. He picked it up, removing a weighted bundle of colored tissue paper from it before setting it back down on the bed. When he unwrapped it, exposing its mystery contents, he just about keeled over. In his hand was a rather  _sizable_  navy blue butt plug, its handle terminating in a large piece of costume jewelry the same color as the shirt he'd be wearing that night. There had also been two small packets of lube and a little strip of paper inside. The paper read:  _From Russia, with love._  He shook his head, a lewd smile dancing across his lips.  _That naughty, naughty Russian deviant! He's left absolutely no doubt as to how the evening is going to end._  Yuuri stared back down at his 'gift' and felt himself get hard just thinking about stuffing himself full with its heft.  _Well, I guess I better get started. He's expecting a selfie after all._

He tore open one little packet of lube and coated his fingers. He brought the wet fingers to his puckered entrance, rubbing at it as he spread the lube around. He poured more lube onto his digits before pushing his index finger inside.  _Now I get why Viktor wanted to get me so relaxed. This would have been nearly impossible if I were still as tense as when I first got home._  He continued working himself with his fingers until he had four of them pumping in and out of him. Feeling that he had sufficiently prepared himself, he reached for the half-empty packet of lube and used all its remaining contents to coat the plug, then opened the second packet and emptied all of it as well. He was feeling extremely thankful that Viktor had decided to be so generous with the lubricant. As he slowly pushed the plug into his ass, he bit back a moan. His entrance was being stretched beyond anything he'd had experienced in recent times, and he went slowly so as to not injure himself. Bit by bit, the plug was swallowed by his body, until it was nestled deep inside him, the glittering jewel being the only indicator of its presence. He felt  _so_  incredibly stuffed. He had no idea how he was going to make it through the evening, just having it in him was wreaking havoc with his ability to think properly.

He stood up slowly, allowing his body to adjust to the change in position. It was going to take some getting used to, but he felt like he could at least make it through the evening without cumming in his own pants. He grabbed his selfie stick out the dresser drawer and mounted his phone onto it. He laid back down on the bed and spread his legs, holding his cock and balls out of the way with his free hand. He planted his feet firmly on the bed and thrust his hips upward, angling the camera dow so that it would shoot right between his open legs from higher up. He made the sexiest pout he could muster and pushed the button. A fierce blush lit up his cheeks as he stared at the picture he'd just taken of himself. It was so racy and saucy, he almost didn't recognize himself. _It's perfect._

_instant messaging_

Yuuri has sent a photo.

seen at 18:56

Viktor: 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥Omfg!🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

_end instant messaging_

He put his phone down, smirking smugly at the obvious win he'd just scored.  _Well, if Viktor is going to fight dirty, then so should I_. He ignored the underwear his lover had set out for him and instead opted for going commando under his dress pants. Viktor's going to have one hell of a pleasant surprise later on. He got dressed, making sure to spray on some of the Gucci EDP he knew drove Viktor wild. He put his phone in his left pocket and reached into the right one to check that the blindfold was in there. It was. He walked back out to the genkan and saw a shiny black pair of shoes that hadn't been there earlier when he'd gotten home.  _So Viktor's been here the whole time, staying out of sight and creeping on me like some kind of romance-addled stalker._  Yuri laughed.  _Sounds about right!_ He walked out of the house, closing the front door behind him. He put on the blindfold and waited.

He'd only been out there for a few minutes when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He remained silent, waiting to see what Viktor would do next. He felt a pair of warm lips at the base of his throat and shuddered a the sudden sensation. Those same lips traveled north, stopping to press themselves hotly against his own. Viktor broke their kiss but stayed close enough to him that he could feel the man's breath blowing gently on his face as he spoke.

"You look incredible, my love. Just how I knew you would."

"Thank you. I can't take any credit for it though, I was dressed by someone with  _impeccable_  taste."

"Hmm, indeed you were."

Yuuri felt Viktor move to his left side and loop an arm around his.

"Let's get going then, you must be hungry."

"I'm starving."

Yuuri felt himself being led along the side of the house.  _The side of the house? Where are we going? I thought for sure he'd take me to the car and drive me somewhere for dinner._

"Viktor? Where are we going?"

"To the back yard."

Now Yuuri was really confused.  _Why did he have to get all dressed up to go to his own back yard?_

"Um...okay."

The Russian man giggled, a pleasant sound that sent shards of  _want_  straight to his groin. His ass immediately clenched around the butt plug and he nearly stumbled.

"Are you alright, dearest? You seem to be struggling with a rather  _large_  problem."

Yuuri scowled angry daggers at Viktor, feeling annoyed that the Russian couldn't see them right now due to the blindfold.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a  _pain in the ass_."

Viktor laughed.

"Gods, I love your sass."

"You said that wrong. It's pronounced 'ass', my love."

Viktor was now laughing so hard next to him that he heard a few uncharacteristic snorts and chortles.

"Oh-my-god, enough, Yuuri! We'll  _never_  make it to dinner if we keep this up."

Yuuri grinned widely and he counted yet another victory for himself that night. About a minute later, they finally came to a stop where Yuuri knew the back yard to be. He felt Viktor reach for the blindfold and pull it off. When he opened his eyes, he was treated to such a sight that he had to rub his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him. His back yard had been completely transformed. There was a table for two set out on the deck, a long white tablecloth draping down over its sides. Two candles adorned the table and there was a white vase with a solitary red rose stemming from it. His eyes wandered upward and he gasped when he saw all the fairy lights strewn about the yard. Tears welled up in his eyes as his heart swelled with so much love that he felt as if he would burst.

"So, what do you think?"

Yuri turned to look at Viktor, and when he laid eyes on him, the tears he'd been holding in spilled over their banks. The man looked absolutely stunning in an ensemble nearly identical to his own, except that his shirt was in a dazzling shade of magenta. Yuuri sniffled as his watery voice cracked in the night air.

"It's...beautiful. YOU'RE beautiful. No one...has ever done  _anything_  like this...for me before."

Viktor stepped in and cupped Yuuri's face with his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the runaway tears.

"Shh, don't cry my love. It's a damn shame that no one has ever treated you like you deserve to be treated. But I'm glad in a way because now that pleasure is all  _mine_."

Yuuri nodded and Viktor pulled him in for a hug.

"Let's get started on dinner, shall we?"

Viktor led Yuuri to the table and pulled the chair out for him. The Japanese man lowered himself gingerly onto it and Viktor had to tap into all his willpower to not tease him about it. Once he was comfortably seated and had his napkin on his lap, Viktor excused himself to go get their food. He came back a few minutes later with two bowls of soup and freshly baked rolls toasted to perfection.

"The soup tonight, Monsieur Katsuki, is a delicious seafood bisque made with fresh prawns, scallops, calamari, mussels, and white fish fillet. It's been made with a white wine base with fresh cream and paprika."

Yuuri breathed in the rich seafood aroma emanating from his bowl and practically drooled all over himself.

"It smells amazing! Did you make this all yourself?"

Viktor beamed with pride.

"I did. I baked the rolls, too. Did you like the wine you had earlier?"

Yuuri perked up at the mention of the wine.

"I did! It was incredible! It was so flavorful and rich. Do you have any more?"

"I sure do. I'll be right back."

Viktor returned with a tray containing a large bowl of salad, two glasses and a bottle of Shiraz. Then he set everything down on the table and took his seat across from Yuuri. He gestured flamboyantly toward the salad, scooping some onto each of their plates.

"The salad is roasted chicken with peppercorn ranch dressing."

They raised their glasses and clinked them together. Viktor smiled beautifully at Yuuri.

"Bon appetit!"

Once the soup and salad were finished, Viktor put all the dirty dishes on the tray and moved to take them back into the kitchen. Yuuri stood up to help him but was told to sit back down.

"No Yuuri, tonight is all about  _you._  Let me take care of you tonight."

Yuuri nodded and sat back down, feeling just a little more in love with the Russian man that came crashing into his life just a few months earlier. He busied himself reveling in the taste of the wine until Viktor returned with something that he heard before he saw. As Viktor set the two plates on the table, he cleared his throat and placed a hand over his heart.

"And now, for the pièce de résistance...filet mignon with steamed broccoli and carrots."

Yuuri looked down at the scrumptious sizzling steak on his plate and was absolutely flabbergasted. 

"Viktor...this is...this is too much. You must have spent all day on this meal. How did you manage to get everything ready?"

"Well, I had some help from the Nishigoris. They helped me get the table and lights, and also took me grocery shopping first thing after you left this morning."

Yuuri felt overwhelmed. He still couldn't believe that Viktor had gone through all this trouble just for him. He reached across the table and took Viktor's hand in his own. He brought it up to his lips and placed a tender kiss on it.  

"Thank you. I'm absolutely touched."

Viktor winked at him and smirked seductively at him. 

"The night is young, my love. I'm not done with you  _yet_."

Yuuri blushed at Viktor's words. If his 'gift' was any indication of how things were going to go tonight, he fully expected to get  _wrecked_  before it was all said and done. 

The steak was _perfect_. Yuuri chewed each bite slowly and deliberately, savoring the rich taste of the meat. He’d had a few glasses of wine by now and was feeling pleasantly tipsy. Viktor produced another bottle of the same stuff and against his better judgment, decided to have one more. Viktor returned to the kitchen one last time and returned with chocolate marble cheesecake. He enjoyed it so thoroughly that he could see Viktor blushing at his end of the table.

“Mmmm, sweet kami…I think I fully understand now what the word ‘foodgasm’ is all about.”

By the end of it all, Yuuri was feeling impossibly full and the most sated he’d felt in ages. He wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin and then folded it neatly before setting in back down on the table. He patted the noticeable bulge in his stomach and sighed, closing his eyes as he luxuriated in the feeling of satisfaction. He was so out of it that he didn’t even notice that Viktor had cleared everything from the table and was now standing next to him, gently shaking his shoulder.

“Yuuri, you need to stand up please.”

Yuuri nodded groggily and did as he was asked. Viktor removed the table cloth and set it aside. He moved the table off to the side, leaving the deck clear once more. Suddenly, music filled the air and he looked around, confused as to where it was coming from. Viktor was soon standing in front of him, hand extended in a clear invitation.

“Yuuri Katsuki, would you do me the honor of granting me this dance?”

Yuuri brought both hands to cover his mouth. His eyes twinkled under the glow of the fairy lights and he felt positively delighted. He reached out and took Viktor’s hand in his own, being pulled in until he was cheek-to-cheek with the Russian man.

“Let’s just enjoy each other’s company for a while. Will you let me hold you Yuuri, just like this, for a little while?”

“Of course. You may hold me for as long as you want Viktor. I will be there to hold onto you right back.”

 _ Playlist _ _: Christina Perri – A Thousand Years, Ellie Goulding – Love Me Like You Do, John Legend – All Of Me, Snow Patrol – Chasing Cars, James Arthur – Say You Won’t Let Go, Sam Smith – Stay With Me, Lifehouse – You And Me, Zayn & Sia – Dusk Till Dawn_

They danced for what seemed like hours, sometimes simply holding onto one another, and at other times taking turns lavishing kisses on anything their lips could reach. They swayed gently in the cool spring air, the gleam from the fairy lights casting glimmering flecks of color onto both of their forms.  

“How are you feeling, Yuuri?”

Yuuri sighed as he nuzzled Viktor’s neck.

“Hopelessly in love.”

Viktor chuckled as he kissed the top of Yuuri’s head.

“I’m honored, I’m also hopelessly in love with you. But, I was referring to your state of comfort.”

Yuuri blushed fiercely and tried to hide his face in the crook of Viktor’s neck to cover his embarrassment.

“Oh! I’m…I’m ok. I feel good. Not as uncomfortably full as earlier.”

“Wonderful! That means we’re ready for the next part of this evening’s entertainment.”

Yuuri pulled away from Viktor’s neck to look into the man’s eyes.

“Wait, there’s more? What have you…ah! Ahhhhh! What the…? A-a-ahhhh!”

Viktor looked into the startled wide eyes of his Japanese lover and smirked, the act making him look devastatingly and ruthlessly sexy.

“I’ve got a little confession to make. Your gift is a bit more than what it seems. It comes with batteries, WiFi and remote control.”

For a few seconds, all Yuuri could do was stare and gape incredulously at the man standing in front of him. But before he could say anything more, he nearly doubled over as the intensity of the vibrations increased, reverberating through his prostate and turning his bones to jelly.

“Ngh-ah! Fuck! Viktor, you’re…ahhhhhh! Killing me, here!”

“Pleasure and pain are inexorably entwined, my love. A little bit of one can add immeasurable enhancements to the other.”

Viktor pulled Yuuri in against him roughly and captured his lips in a heated kiss that curled his toes. He gasped and panted wantonly into the man’s mouth, their tongues warring against each other vigorously whenever they made contact. The intensity of the vibrations increased yet again and Yuuri pulled away abruptly to scream his ecstasy into the space between them. He ground his hips shamelessly into Viktor, his rock-hard cock seeking release from the delicious torture.

“My, my…aren’t we _enthusiastic_ this evening?”

Yuuri was long past the point of coherent thought and speech. All he could think about was the pleasure coursing through his body. All he could do was WANT. He grabbed Viktor by the lapel of his suit jacket and pulled him in, crashing their lips harshly together. He ground his hips harder into Viktor’s, trying to use his body to tell Viktor what his mouth couldn’t. He sighed as he felt their arousals pushing against one another. When Viktor reached down to palm his erection, his knees nearly gave out on him. He grabbed onto Viktor’s shoulders and threw his head back as the deluge of sensations threatened to overwhelm his senses. He heard a surprised gasp from Viktor and tried to look at him, but his eyes were glassy and unfocused, and he simply couldn’t figure out how to speak at that moment.

“Yuuri! You’re not wearing any underwear!”

All he could do was smile lopsidedly at Viktor and nod weakly. Viktor shook his head and laughed.

“I guess I’m not the only one with surprises this evening.”

Viktor pulled down Yuuri’s zipper and reached in, pulling the dripping hardness out into the cool air. Yuuri shuddered as the coolness settled like a blanket on his burning hot flesh. Viktor moved behind him, pulling him flush against his chest. He took Yuuri’s cock into his hand once more and began to slide it along its length. Yuuri’s hips jerked forward helplessly, and he whimpered feebly as his breath left him in irregular puffs and pants. When Viktor turned up the vibrations once again, Yuuri could no longer hold himself up. His knees buckled and he began to slide down Viktor’s body but was stopped by the man’s strong arm wrapping around him. Viktor walked them over to one of the chairs and sat down, settling Yuuri down on his lap.

“There, that should be more comfortable. Now, where was I? Oh, yes…here.”

Yuuri cried out as Viktor gave his cock a hard squeeze. He twisted and writhed on Viktor’s lap, the position serving to push the plug directly onto his p-spot. His nails dug into Viktor’s thighs, fingers clenching and unclenching spastically as his body was wracked by waves of pleasure. He could feel Viktor’s own hardened cock pushing up against his backside and grinding against him in time with the movements of his hand. He sensed that the tightly winding coil in the pit of his stomach was rapidly reaching its zenith. Unable to hold on any longer, he gave Viktor’s thighs a particularly vicious squeeze and screamed his completion at the sky. Viktor brought a hand up to cover Yuuri’s mouth, muffling his screams as he rode out wave, after wave, after endless wave of rapture. He seemed stuck in a perpetual cycle of orgasmic hell. Each spurt was followed by his ass squeezing down on the plug, which in turn pushed up against his prostate and caused him to spurt even more. It was heaven, and it was hell. He prayed for it to end while hoping it never did. His voice failed him and all his mouth could do was hang open in a silent scream as tears rolled down his cheeks. At last, the vibrations in his ass ceased and his orgasm finally came to an end. Utterly spent, Yuuri promptly passed out on Viktor’s lap.

Viktor reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, using it to clean himself and Yuuri up. He held the young Japanese man in his arms, nuzzling his hair and luxuriating in the rich scent of that perfume he loved so much on him. Feeling a bit guilty at perhaps having pushed Yuuri a bit too far, he settled back as comfortably as he could on the chair, vowing to wait till Yuuri could at least walk properly on his own again. He wasn’t done with his lover yet. Not by a longshot.

…to be continued…

_additional information_

Wine: Peregrine Ridge American Oak Blend Shiraz

Yuuri's 'gift': Wireless-Rotating-Massagers-Massager-Products/dp/B07RB3CDZY/ref=sr_1_45?keywords=wireless+butt+plug+men&qid=1559560118&s=gateway&sr=8-45

EDP – Eau de Parfum: stronger and more concentrated than EDTs (Eau de Toilette)

The perfume I referenced is this one: Gucci Pour Homme II. I have it, and even though it's for men, I wear it. It drives ME wild. LOL


End file.
